My Orphanage
by Scion of Magick and Creation
Summary: This is where all the Stories I can't continue or have writer's block for are going to be. Please PM me to adopt them, I would really like to see them continued. Lastly, I am going to be taking down my stories soon, as I wish to let knew authors have there go at them. First come first served policy
1. Apprentice to the ascended C1

**A/N. Right, so here is the gist of it. Welcome to my story, hope you find yourself intrigued and happy with how it goes.**

 **Updates will be random, as I have other commitments than just writing and my free time is sparse. Lastly, I am writing this for fun, though would appreciate a beta reader should anyone volunteer.**

 **Now here are some warnings about what will be in the story.**

 **More than just witchcraft(A.K.A. JRK's magic), duh, it's a crossover with Highschool DxD, but there will be more than the two world magics.**

 **The types of magic will come one at a time, as well as their sub areas, and will be at the bottom of each page.**

 **Secondly, there will be the equivalent of a 'Planeswalker' from MTG, So there will be some MTG inspired abilities and story.**

 **Thirdly, Harry does not become a Horcrux, and I'll be sure to show you later.**

 **Fourthly, This story is inspired by the airing anime, The Ancient Magus' bride and EmeraldGuardian7's Making a deal with a devil fic.**

 **And finally, there are going to sexual references, mature themes and jokes as well as possibly lemons should I feel up to it. Pairings are undecided, though I am strongly leaning towards using an OC for Harry's partner. This story is going to be divided into many story arcs, which will alternate between DxD and Potter cannon. The beginning will focus more on Harry's side of things, while the latter half should take on a more DxD approach.**

 **Essentially, all you need to know is that my not so sane head as hatched this story up and I've decided to share.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, for if I did, I'd be rich an not spending my time here.**

 **Read, Enjoy(Hopefully) and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Plans**

* * *

 _1986, July 15th... (Universal POV)_

Harry Potter sat tied up in the trunk of the Dursley car. The reason? Well today apparently his freakishness had gone to far for his Uncle, and the man had decided to tie him up and place him in the trunk.

They then drove off to God knows where, with the entire trip remaining quite uncomfortable for the young Potter boy. During the trip, Harry was sure his uncle was purposefully hitting every bump that he could find to make Harry suffer more and more.

He didn't cry though, as he had long since learned that it brought him no comfort nor did it serve him. In fact, all it did was make his Uncle and relatives beat him more, as if their sadistic nature was turned on by his pleas for mercy and cries of pain.

While they drove off, Harry managed to get into a restless sleep, which thankfully stopped him from feeling the worse of the pain the living world offered him every waking moment he experienced.

 **-]l[-**

Harry woke to find himself still wrapped quite tightly, though now he was in a cage instead of the trunk of the Dursley's car. Looking around himself, he found himself to be on a stage of some sort, with lots of creepy types looking at him. Harry swallowed nervously, not sure what his uncle had planned for him this time.

And speaking of the devil, Uncle Vernon came to the stage moments after the thought had been cast out.

Harry looked up at the large whale of a man and saw as he held a micro phone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here tonight to auction of this wonderful lad right here!" Vernon called out happily, almost giddy in fact.

Harry turned to look at the people in the seats before the stage, and shuddered. These types were all scary, though it was Vernon's next sentence that identified them to the boy. "So Fellow Patrons, the starting bid is 25,000 pounds!" Vernon said quite loudly, and Harry was unfortunate enough to hear the evil chuckle that followed.

After a few moments of murmuring, the bidding began. "40,000!" one of the patrons called out from somewhere amongst the seats, so Harry couldn't find out who.

"60,000!" another shouted, again undetectable for Harry.

"80,000!" said a third. And so went on the bids, each rising higher then the last. Harry, throughout the whole process couldn't find it in himself to understand why people were willing to spend so much money on a freak like him.

Beginning to zone out of the misery that was his life, Harry then heard in the far back of the room some shouting. The words Harry was able to hear were, "S-sir... you can't!" but it seemed those words were ignored.

Suddenly, the doors to the hall were blown open, and standing where they had once been closed, was an odd looking figure wearing a black robe with odd markings covering it.

"2,000,000," The man said calmly though loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

 **-]l[-**

 _(Robed man POV)_

Looking around the room, I found the masked and unmasked faces staring at me in shock. Smiling to myself, happy that the desired effect I had been hoping to cause was achieved, I then turned my attention to the young boy sitting on the center stage.

My features then quickly took on a curious expression, ignoring the awfully giddy whale on stage. 'Harry Potter... I have found you at last,' I thought as I stared at the young boy on stage.

Ignoring the odd feeling inside, I began walking towards the stage. The only phrase I heard as I did so was "SOLD TO THE ROBED MAN OVER THERE!" this said by the whale masquerading as a human.

Once this was said, and my movement began taking effect, the patrons around me burst out into whispers. It didn't matter though, so I ignored them. Walking forwards, I finally arrived at the stage.

Kneeling down to the cage, I then opened it. Inside, I found a small frail boy, who didn't even try to run with the door now open. This i guessed, was because of the rope binding him. How sad.

Taking out the money in cash, I placed it in the whale's hand. "Here you go, now leave," I stated in a monotone voice. Too happy with the profit, the man didn't complain like he would normally have, and gladly left, which was when most of the patrons got up to.

Seeing as the man didn't care to make it official, I then took the small boy out of his cage. He didn't struggle, fortunate, I suppose. "We will be going now, child," I said, speaking to the boy for the first time since my appearance.

Harry seemed surprised by this, and didn't understand what to do. Reaching out, I noticed how he flinched when I did so. A familiar sensation coursed through my veins, one that I couldn't quite place as it had been a while since it was felt. No matter, that is something that can be dealt with at a later date.

Stopping myself, I then said in the warmest tone of voice that I could muster, "Come child, we're leaving now," Mostly repeating myself.

Seemingly lost, I maintained my patience, waiting to see if he would act on his own. It took a little longer than I expected, however soon enough, Harry moved. Crawling towards me in the most uncomfortable looking manor, I found myself doing nothing to help, instead choosing to study the boy. He was weak, that was evident, and severely underfed, something that would have to be rectified quite soon.

Once he was finally out, I then caught sight of him looking up at me, seemingly trying to discern my visage hidden by my cloak. "Come on child, we'll be going home now," I stated to the boy.

He nodded in acknowledgement, though he seemed not in the least surprised by my choice of words. Curious, I wonder what he expects?

Offering my hand, I saw that he took it reluctantly. "Now child, close your eyes, do not open them less you wish to become ill.," I informed him.

Doing as told, the young Potter waited patiently for the next command to come his way. Then, with the now mastered ease, I summoned my usual travel spell, and watched as a portal of sorts opened up before me. Slowly, the auction house was left behind, and eventually, we arrived at the house I had created many years ago after first being summoned to this world.

"Child, you may open your eyes now," I say rather softly, so as to keep the young Potter at ease.

I knew he had complied by the simple movement and the gasp of awe that followed it. He seemed quite interested with the location we had arrived at. While it was nothing luxurius, I new that to most it would seem as such. Smiling as the boy looked over the long fields and forest nearby, and eventually fixing his gaze onto the sight of the world I had just brought him too.

"That over there," I said, gesturing to the rustic house, which I called home, "Is your new home. Let's get you acquainted, shall we?" I asked.

The young Potter boy seemed to have forgotten his pain in that moment, and eagerly walked towards the house. I let him go, and followed at a safe distance behind, keeping an eye out for any of the inhabitants that lived on my lands. Generally, they were friendly, but that was because of what I was, and it had been quite some time since I had last had human on my lands.

Eventually, we arrived at the door to the house and I caught up to the young Potter boy. Reaching out for the door, I turned the knob and let the small boy in, watching curiously as he took a slow step forward, looking as if he believed the event to be surreal in someway.

Patient as always, I watched as he slowly picked up speed and finally managed to walk in like a normal person would. Once inside, I closed the door behind me. I noticed the Potter boy look around, though I had no idea as to what he was searching for. Well, I can find that out later. With a simple gesture, I led the son of my previous... friends you could call them, and made a motion for him to take a seat. He seemed reluctant, which puzzled me.

"What troubles you child?" I asked aloud, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.

The Potter boy looked down at his feet, seemingly finding them interesting. Hmm, I remember this gesture, it's when a human feels nervous or shy, Lily had done it once. "Um... well you see... sir... I'm filthy," the Potter boy finished rather lamely.

Unable to see my face do to the cloak, I guess he couldn't understand my following statement. "And is that a problem?" I asked, curious as to why a child would worry about such things.

"But... wouldn't it dirty your furniture?" he questioned.

I nodded, though waved the matter aside. "It would, but it is irrelevant, sit down... please," I stated, adding the last part rather lazily.

Doing as he was told, he finally sat down, which made things rather easy to move from, as now he would be more relaxed, and easier to get to understand what would become of him.

"I believe I have yet to ask for your name?" I said, trying to break the silence, and attempting at getting the child to open up.

"Um... It's Harry sir, Harry Potter," he replied softly.

"Harry," I said, as if testing the word on my tongue. Pretending to think it over, I then asked, "So... Harry, would you be alright if I called you that?" I asked, trying to make the boy even more relaxed.

Harry nodded quickly though stiffly. Sighing internally, I just hoped that he would break out of this shell he had created.

"Right, now Harry... if you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them," I informed the youngest Potter that I have ever helped.

Harry thought it over for a moment, leaving the silence time to retake its place. It was shattered a moment later. "What do you want me to do? Am I your slave? Do I need to do chores and if so, which ones?" Harry asked me, to which I simply sighed internally. Making a mental note to drop off one of my many creatures at the Dursleys home. "You will not be my slave or servant," I stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow, something that made the boy look far older than he was. "Then your letting me do as I please?" he asked.

Chuckling, I then answered with an amused tone. "Of course not, I did buy you after all," I reminded him.

Harry's head sank, but just as fast as he had done this, it rose to face me again. "Then what do you want from me?"

At this question, I smiled, something which I later wondered if he saw. "My _Intentions_ are to raise you, and in return for providing you with a home, I wish for you to become my apprentice," I stated.

Harry nodded, though I noticed tears about to form on his face. "How did we get here?" he then asked, as if just now realizing that we had traveled quite far.

"Magic," I said rather simply.

Apparently shocked by this answer, Harry was quick to protest the idea. "But magic isn't real!" he exclaimed.

I smiled from beneath the cloak. "Then explain to me how we got from the auction hall you were in all the to the other side of the British isles?" I replied.

That shut him up rather quickly. Silence once again followed before he asked, "What will I be doing here?"

Without missing a beat, I answered, "You will do as instructed, follow an exercise routine, study both mundane knowledge as well as the magical arts. Free time will come later,"

Harry nodded in acceptance. Then he asked, "Will I have to do chores?"

I shook my head. "No, all you'll have to do is keep your room clean," I stated.

At the mention of a room, I noticed that Harry seemed rather happy. I added the reaction to my memories for something to study. "If that is all for now, I will now show you to your quarters," I stated.

Nodding, Harry then rose and followed me around the house for the short tour that I gave him. After showing him to his room, which was rather large and quite well equipped, I then decided to set the ground rules in place. "Now Harry, breakfast is served every morning at seven. Should you be late, I will keep a meal to the side for you however this will be considerably less then what you would get should you rise at seven. Next, never go onto the grounds until I have finished teaching you about them, as there are many dangerous entities on the land," I paused to see if he was catching all of what I was saying. When he nodded his head for me to continue, I proceeded.

"Lunch is at noon sharp, and supper is served at five. Come this September, you will be going to classes in the local school, and I expect to do your absolute best there. Lastly, should you have free time, please remain in the manor and when the time comes that the grounds are safe, then you'll have that as an option to. Is this understood?" I asked.

Harry said a soft, "Yes sir," in reply, which I smiled at. However, the smile was completely removed when he then asked, "Um sir? What is your name?"

Damn it all, I knew I had forgotten something. "Sorry about that Harry, my name is Damascus Abysswalker," I said, choosing to use my birth name like I had done with Lily and James.

Walking away from the door, I checked the time, 4:30, well, hopefully Harry will be ready for supper when the time comes. After which, he can get a head start on his reading.

* * *

 **Right, so this is the opening chapter. This is not beta'd so please understand that it's not perfect. Also, as promised, below is a small description of things relevant to the story. Three things get covered and they are usually chapter related.**

 **Magic: Mystical energy that is a part of nature. Has many types and practices, as well as multiple sub types. Magic can essentially do anything, though it requires lots of magical energy also known as Mana.**

 **Harry Potter: Recently purchased, the young boy is now offered a home with an odd man by the name of Damascus who claims to have known his parents. Now a ward of Damascus', Harry is going to live a very different life then was originally planned.**

 **Damascus Abysswalker: A shady character with no known history or relations. Claims to have known Harry's parents, however if that is true is yet to be revealed as there is no one else living to verify his claims.**

 **Hope these small notes were fun. Ciao!**


	2. Apprentice to the ascended C2

**AN: Alright all, I'm back!**

 **So things I'd like to clarify: Just because Harry is a Planeswalker does not mean that this fic will consist of having many crossovers. Yes MTG is technically part of it, but there will be none of the characters from the game in the story.**

 **Secondly, this fic is staying a DxD Harry Potter xover at the moment, but there is a possibility of this becoming a series of which I can make more stories of once this one is completed.**

 **So, maybe minor petite crossovers, but not anything full on. This is going to stay (mostly) in the Highschool DxD and Harry Potter Crossover section.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Adjustment Period**

* * *

 _1986, July 16th._

Harry woke up to the screaming of the alarm next to him. Surprised, he fell out of bed, something he wasn't used to do to having been stuck in the cupboard all his life. Rising, he turned to look around himself in his morning distress, his mind still clouded with the morning fog. Before he could turn of the alarm cloak, he found that it vanished, and left him alone.

'What was that?' Harry wondered before his mind cleared enough for him to realize that he was now in his own room, in a magical household. Taking a look around his new room, Harry made his way to the closet on the far corner, hoping to find something better than the rag like hand downs his relatives had given him.

Opening the closet, he was surprised to see that as Damascus had promised him, there were clothes ready for him. Nicely folded and in a size that seemed a little large, Harry decided to put them on anyway as he was finally getting his own pair of clothes. What he was most surprised about, was how once the nice green t-shirt and black jeans had been put own, they had immediately resized themselves to fit his small frame.

This brought a small smile to the boy's face. 'I'm going to love it here,' he thought happily.

Walking away from his room, he proceeded down the stairs from the second floor to the ground floor, and easily found the dinning room. He had to admit, that he was surprised to find that Damascus was already awake, and made a note to ask him about it at or after breakfast.

Making his way to the table, he saw himself down, though he felt uncomfortable doing so, and was waiting to be told off and sent away to his room. Damascus however, did no such thing, in fact, he greeted Harry rather warmly. "Morning Harry," he said with a smile.

Harry blushed, unused to the display of affection. When Harry's eyes strayed to the food on the table, Damascus said, "Help yourself,"

Not requiring any further prompting, Harry quickly placed food on his plate, and began eating. All the while, Damascus observed him, taking note of how he acted and behaved, as well as making multiple calculations as to what he would have to do to fix this child's neglect, undernourishment and beatings, not to mention all the emotional trauma and issues that he may have and or develop from his almost five years of living with his abusive relatives.

Once Harry finished, he looked up at Damascus expectantly, something which he took note of.

"Place your plate in the sink, We have some errands to run," Damascus said politely yet informatively, which Harry found immensely refreshing. Rising from the table, Harry then proceeded to do as he was told with joy as he finally felt acknowledged in the very short amount of time he had been with his new guardian/ Owner.

Coming back to the dining room, Harry looked at Damascus once again, expectantly. "Come here Harry," Damascus beckoned, seeing what Harry was waiting for. Soundlessly, and without comment, Harry did so.

Damascus offered him his hand. "Take hold of my hand, this may be somewhat disorienting," he informed him.

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes just as he had done when he had first been taken here. A moment later and he opened his eyes to find that they were in a beautiful alley, with lots of robed men and women and children walking around. The place looked rather stuck in the past but had a nice to charm to it.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned, curious as to where he was. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling overcome him as he looked up at Damascus.

"We're in Diagon Alley, it's home to a community of... wizards," Damascus informed him, though he said the last part with distaste.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"To finalize your guardianship with myself,"

Harry looked away, but inside, he was smiling. Finally, he was going to be with someone who cared for him!

Beginning their walk down the alley, Harry took a look around, and spotted an odd looking shop that sold cauldrons of various shapes and sizes as well as from a wide range of materials. Next to that shop, there was a apothecary with many odd knick knacks, mixtures, jars and bowls as well as plants. Across from it was a rather large pet store selling owls, cats, toads and rats. Harry stopped quite a few times to marvel at the wondrous new world he was in.

"Harry, I know that you are awed by this magical place, but now is not the time. We can stop by later to gather some materials if you wish," Damascus called out to the boy as he had stopped to look at a nice jewlery store selling beautiful pendants and necklaces.

Looking to the floor rather sheepishly, Harry quickly nodded, and hurried to catch up with his guardian. They walked only for a little while longer before they came across a large white building with large Golden Letters that read out 'Gringotts'

Led inside by Damascus, Harry could only marvel as he looked around. The place was well decorated and didn't look like any bank that Harry could've ever imagined. Once they arrived at the Goblin Teller, Harry found that the Goblin looked quite unhappy.

"State your business," The goblin stated, looking over them with a sharp eye.

"I'm here to see the Potter Account Manger and your King," Damascus said neutrally.

"Name," the goblin asked next, though he looked somewhat offended that anyone would ask to see his king.

"Damascus Abysswalker," he replied.

Harry heard a quill drop. The goblin paled considerably. "R-right this way sir, I will have the requested staff with you as soon as I can," the goblin said, scared witless. Quickly leading them to a nearby sitting room, which Harry found considerably comfortable, the little goblin then scurried off in search of the two other goblins.

Harry looked up at his guardian. "Why was he so scared?" he asked.

Damascus only chuckled. "Let's just say that I gave them quite the display back when I was with your mother and father," he replied.

Harry wanted to pry further, but was interrupted by the two Goblins that quickly shuffled into the room. "You requested to see me Noble Planeswalker?" one of the two goblins said. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'Planeswalker?' he thought to himself.

Nodding, Damascus rose from the chair that he had seated himself in. "I have. You have my gratitude for the quick arrival King Ragnok," Damascus replied casually albeit respectfully, something which seemed to ease the tension in the air.

Harry watched the entire affair with awe and worry, what was he supposed to do.

"Mr. Potter, I must say it has been a while," the Goblin to the left of the one who had originally spoken said to Harry with what appeared to be a sneer. Damascus bent over to whisper in Harry's ear. "Don't be afraid, that is how they smile,"

Harry nodded, relaxing as well.

"So, what business do you wish to conduct today Mr. Abysswalker?" Ragnok asked curiously.

"I'd like an inheritance test for the young Potter here, as well as a means to 'officially' adopt him. I don't wish to deal with the bureaucracy of those _wizards_ ," Damascus informed him, though once again he seemed to consider the term wizard something terrible.

King Ragnok nodded, "Griphook, please gather the necessary documents," he asked of his fellow Goblin. Said Goblin bowed to his king and quickly ran out of the room to do as he was told.

Ragnok turned his attention back to the Planeswalker, "If I may ask, what has prompted the decision to adopt the young Potter heir?" he asked Damascus curiously.

"A wish from his parents," Damascus replied.

Harry chose that moment to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Um... why does Damascus need to adopt me through you?" his tone was innocent and oblivious as to who he was talking to, so Ragnok let it slide.

"Because if he doesn't, heir Potter, then the wizards will complain and try to take you away from him," Ragnok said in a calm instructive tone, as if he were a teacher explaining something to a student. Harry's eyes went wide, "NO! I don't want to be taken away!" he explained, immediately clutching onto Damascus leg like a life line.

Ragnok merely laughed while Damascus put his hand on the young boy's head, ruffling his hair. Collecting himself, Ragnok said with a smirk/sneer, "No need to worry child, even if he hadn't gone through us, no wizard alive will be able to take you away from him," A nasty cackle followed this which made Harry wonder just who had plans to adopt him.

Looking up into Damascus' eyes, he saw the man's eyes connect with his. "Not now," he said softly. Harry immediately nodded, and looked away.

A moment later, Griphook returned with the necessary documents as well as an odd looking ritual knife. Harry eyed it all with curiosity.

Placing the a piece of parchment onto a table that Harry hadn't taken into account previously, Griphook then turned to Damascus and Harry expectantly. "Mr. Potter, if you would please come over here," Griphook asked politely, and gestured to the paper.

Harry walked over, with Damascus right at his side, and he waited for instructions as to how he should proceed. "Mr. Potter, you need to prick your finger on this knife and then let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment," Griphook explained.

Harry suddenly became nervous as the prospect of cutting himself. "Don't fear, the blade is enchanted to heal your small cut after the blood as landed on the paper, it won't hurt," Damascus said softly to Harry.

Steeling himself, the boy took the knife, and quickly pricked his finger. To his surprise, it didn't hurt at all, and he watched as a drop of his blood fell onto the parchment. The next part though, was what truly amazed him. The blood sank into the paper, and after a moment, crimson writing appeared, forming his name at the top of the sheet.

* * *

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Parents: James Charlus Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans(Deceased)**

 **Current Guardians: Petunia and Vernon Dursley**

 **Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

 **Heir to Potter Line**

 **Heir to Black Line**

 **Heir to Peverell line**

 **Godparent: Sirius Orion Black**

* * *

After the Paper had finished writing all the information down, Harry looked at the paper confused. He didn't quite understand everything that was currently written down. Griphook however, made a sound similar to clearing his throat.

"Mr. Abysswalker, I'm afraid that there is a problem," Griphook said.

Damascus raised an eyebrow, "And that is?" he asked.

"With the Dursleys still being alive, you cannot become Harry's guardian," Griphook informed him. Damascus gave him a looked that would wither plants and people alike. However, it calmed a moment later. "So all I need to do is correct the problem?" he asked.

Griphook looked pale, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yes, that is it," he replied.

"If you would remain here, this will take but a moment," Damascus informed them.

Without a second to spare, the Planeswalker vanished from view, leaving Harry in the care of both Goblins. Harry to the surprise of both Goblins, seemed rather happy.

 **-]l[-**

 _Quick Intermission_

Vernon Dursleys was currently enjoying the feeling of being a millionaire. He woke up quite happy, and found that Petunia had made he and Dudley a wonderful breakfast of English muffins, eggs and sausage. Sitting himself down at the table, he was about to begin eating when he heard a sound that filled him with an anger that most couldn't comprehend.

"Could you pass me the sausage uncle Vernon?" His freak of a nephew asked from where Dudley had just been seated.

"You freak! What have you done with my son!" He roared as he rose from the table, a sharp Butcher knife in hand. In his Anger, Vernon didn't think as to how he had gotten the Butcher Knife. Walking over to him, Vernon lost control of his emotions and mind, and lunged at his nephew. Screaming, the boy had no time to react before the sharp knife brutally lodged itself into his skull. Again, this shouldn't have been possible, but Vernon couldn't stop it.

Taking out the knife, he quickly proceeded to hack and slash at the young boy's body, and kept up at it until he heard his wife's shrill scream. Turning and expecting to find her holding the kettle, he instead found to his dismay that it was his nephew holding the kettle, which should have alarmed him, but Vernon was currently out of his mind, so it just served to anger him more.

Running over to once again attack his nephew, he was pleased see the boy stand there waiting for the blow. Vernon obliged him, and forcefully implanted the blade of the knife into the boy's gut. Taking it out, he slash at both of his arms before he punched the boy in the head. Now on the ground, his nephew didn't even have time to mutter a prayer before the knife lodged itself into his skull.

Panting, as Vernon was not used to such activity, he was filled with a warm crazed feeling of glee. Then, the illusion wore off, and where his nephew's body had stood, was his wife's body, the knife lodged into her face. "What?" Vernon asked, confused, scared and filled with grief. Turning to the first body, he was even furthered saddened as his son lay all bloodied and covered in stab wounds, his head having a very nasty cut that showed some brain matter.

"No," Vernon said in disbelief as he sank to his knees in grief, unsure of what misfortune had just fallen upon him. He was snapped out of further grieving by the familiar sound of his nephew. Although rather then being small and weak, the voice was strong, evil and laughing.

"How's it feel uncle?" the boy asked, taunting him.

Vernon whirled around to find him at the doorway, a stick in hand and a very large pistol in the other. "How's it feel to lose those whom you love?" he asked again with an evil sneer.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled out in anger, grief and rage. Rising and taking the bloodied knife from his wife's corpse, he prepared himself to strike down the demon in the house. However, his chance never came, as a gunshot rang out around the house, and Vernon buckled from pain. Looking at his right arm, he found to his disbelief that it was now just a bloody stump, as from where his elbow should have been was now thin air.

Another shot rang out, and his left arm was blown in half. Two more shots and his legs were blown off. Vernon fell too the ground in a bloodied heap, pain filling every fiber of his being. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air by some invisible force, and thrown to the wall. Stuck there, he could only watch as his nephew advanced on him with a predatory gaze.

Powerless to stop it, he was even further shocked as his nephew slowly lost his human appearance. His eyes vanished, his skin aged and his body seemed to become lifeless, and yet it was still moving towards him with its predatory stance. What stood before him was a corpse like demon, with nothing remotely human remaining of his nephew.

"How sad," the corpse said with a nasty grin that terrified Vernon. A thought struck him wondering how he hadn't bled out yet. Trying to speak, he was quickly stopped by the corpse raising its arm, and making a crushing movement with it's hand. Vernon felt his vocal chords get crushed, and still wondered how he was still alive.

"Ah _Uncle._ Look at the pitiful state your in, maybe I can fix that," the corpse said, a Cheshire grin on it's face, something that made it look extremely terrifying. The gun armed raised, one final shot rang out, and Vernon Dursley finally left the living world.

The corpse then dropped a small device on the ground. "I think that shall do it," Then, the corpse vanished, as did the house, as it exploded in a giant ball of flame.

 _Intermission end._

 **-]l[-**

Harry's attention was caught by the arrival of Damascus, looking no worse for wear then he had when he had left. "It is done. They are no longer an issue," he informed both Goblins.

They nodded, and then Ragnok took the floor. "Now then, will it be a ritual adoption or a blood adoption?" Ragnok asked the Planeswalker.

"Ritual, My blood could probably kill the boy," Damascus informed them.

Ragnok nodded, and then led them out of the small room they had occupied. While they walked, Harry asked, "What's the difference between a blood adoption and a ritual adoption?"

Damascus responded rather quickly, as if he had anticipated the answer. "A blood adoption allows the one being adopted to become essentially a son to the person adopting him or her. This makes them legally their child as well as physically, and offers them the same privileges of family magic," Damascus explained. "A ritual adoption, is similar, except rather then transmit my blood and magic for example, it gives you some of my magical essence. The same privileges apply,"

Harry was still confused. "If they essentially do the same thing, then why not a blood adoption?" he asked.

Damascus smiled, happy that Harry was already asking the right questions rather then just accepting everything. "Because the blood adoption gives you more then just my magical abilities, something that would kill a human such as yourself. The ritual will only give you a boost in magical strength without giving you any of my abilities, saving you from any unwanted changes,"

Harry nodded, now getting a better idea of what was going to happen to him. Arriving at the ritual chamber, Harry was instructed by Griphook to go onto an alter and lay down. He did so, and waited for something to happen.

Meanwhile, Damascus was instructed by the Goblins on how he was to participate in the ritual. Stepping into the center of a magic circle, Damascus began the ritual. The Goblins began chanting in their native tongue, while Damascus directed the amount of magical essence he would send into his young apprentice. The ritual only took a short time, and within a few moments, it was over.

Harry slowly got off the altar, and was guided by Griphook towards a chair. "Are you alright Mr. Potter?" he asked, looking over the boy. Harry nodded, though he admitted to feeling somewhat odd.

"That is the magical essence getting used to your system, it should wear off in a couple of days," Ragnok informed them. He then asked, "Is there anything else we can do for you Planeswalker?" he asked.

Damascus nodded, "Yes, could you give him a medical examination as well as treatment for any possible ailments?"

Ragnok smiled, then proceeded to call one of his healers. Since they were in a compatible room for what the Healer required, the examination took place immediately after her arrival. Five minutes of chanting later and you got yourself a cursing female Goblin, something that most didn't like to see. Thankfully, the colorful language was kept in one which Harry didn't understand.

Once the rant was over, the Goblin healer informed her king and those present of what she had found. There was lack of nutrition, multiple burns and cuts across his back as well as a bite mark on his lower calf. A dislocated shoulder that magic had put back into place. Needless to say, the comment that followed was understandable. "I went to easy on them," Damascus muttered.

Harry was then prescribed three different types of potions. Damascus asked for only one of each, and then when given it, he made replicas with his magic and then stored them in a pocket dimension. Thanking the goblins, Damascus and Harry both teleported away, leaving them in peace.

"Mr. Potter is going to have an interesting life, no?" Ragnok mused aloud.

"I can't help but agree," Griphook said as well.

 **-]l[-**

 _The following Month._

For the rest of the month, Harry found his life to be pretty easy and uneventful. He would get up each day at 6:30 thanks to the magical alarm that Damascus had placed in his room. Going downstairs after getting dressed, he would eat with Damascus and take the three potions prescribed to him. They all tasted rather bad, but Harry was aware that it was necessary for him to take them.

After breakfast, they would leave the house, and go out into the forest that surrounded the small house. Harry found himself getting the amazing opportunity to get to meet multiple magical creatures. He got to meet elves, many types of the Fae folk, Forest folk(Trees that can move about) as well as a few undines, a golem and multiple sylph. Harry learned that there was also a salamander in caves further in the forest, however he hadn't gotten the chance to see. There was a pack of Dire wolves in the forest, though they mostly kept to themselves and so Harry wasn't to worry about them.

Damascus used the month of adjustment to teach Harry about all the creatures that lived on the lands, that he owned, having bought them from the British ministry a while ago. He eventually brought Harry took Harry to the caves in the forest, and showed Harry the home of the Dwarfs and the few Salamanders that lived with them. He also introduced Harry to the land lady of the house, Lymrei, a Dragon in human form from another plane.

The topic of Damascus being a Planeswalker was explained, and Harry was quite excited to learn more about his guardian. By the end of the month, Harry was healthier then he had ever been, his life was much more interesting and he had learned quite a lot about his guardian. With this state of being, came the next step in his new life, school, a prospect that Harry was eager to begin.

* * *

 **Right, so that's chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to all who have already Favorited this story and those who are Following. My update schedule will be irregular at best, so please bear with me. Your support is most appreciated. Now, the notes.**

 **Lymrei: A female Dragon who is bonded to Damascus. She has a human form that looks like** **eucliwood hellscythe(Please look it up if you don't know who that is). Her reasons for being with Damascus are yet to be revealed, though she has a caring heart and has a special love for young Harry.**

 **Damascus' home: These lands are located a pocket dimension within the British isles, making them quite large and hiding the existence of all the beings living there. Because it is not directly linked Earth, the grounds are much larger then would normally be possible and have a layout unique to Damascus.**

 **Damascus' Wards: These are all the magical beings that live within Damascus' many small homes. In this one, Dire wolves, the Fae, Tree folk, Dwarves, Elves, elemental spirits, as well as some Vampires, Werewolves and Centaur live on the lands.**


	3. Apprentice to the ascended C3

**AN: Happy New year! Here is a nice long chapter that I have prepared for you all, and I hope you find it to your liking. This is where it becomes more of a dxd/hp crossover, as I will now have the two sides meet!**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts on the matter, and if you so wish, PM me about any questions, suggestions and the like about this story!**

 **Thank you to all who have favorited and followed, I seriously did not expect the amount of attention this story would get and am quite pleased that you enjoy my writing. So, without any further delays, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Highschool DxD or any other thing I make mention to. I am simply writing this story for fun and as a means to improve my writing.**

 **Chapter three: Familiar's, Devils and threats. Part III of Childhood of the Apprentice Arc.**

* * *

 _August 17th 1986_

Harry woke to the sound of his magical alarm, and quickly hoped out of bed. Today, he new would be the start to something amazing as he was now done with his month of healing and with all the potions(Thankfully)

So, quickly getting dressed, with excitement present in him, as Damascus had informed him that today he would get to become the man's apprentice in the arts of magick. Harry remembered clearly asking why he had said the word art in it's plural form, to which Damascus had responded with their being many different branches of magic, so it had to be said in the plural.

This was meant with joy on Harry's part, as he had secretly dreamed of being allowed to learn things, and prove himself to his relatives then. But, that goal had now changed what with being sold off and then his relatives apparently dying by the hands of his new caretaker. Harry acknowledge now that the idea of his caretaker killing disturbed him somewhat slightly, as he wasn't sure what to make of the act.

However, he did know that for now he would be doing his best in this new life that had been offered to him. So, slipping on a nice blue polo shirt and a pair of black jeans, Harry made his way down to the dinning room floor. On his way there, he crossed paths with Lymrei, the caretaker of the house he lived in. **"Morning Hatchling, did you sleep well?"** Lymrei asked him, though her mouth never moved an inch. She had just used telepathy, something which had awed him in the beginning, and still sometimes startled him whenever she simply spoke into his mind.

"I did, thank you," Harry replied, bowing as he had seen the lady do countless times to both himself and Damascus. She smiled, and then looked towards the dining room as if to show him the way. **"The Morning meal is already prepared with the master waiting, you shouldn't tarry to long,"** Lymrei informed him, which Harry once again bowed to in order to show his thanks.

"Thanks Miss!" Harry said as he speedily walked off towards the dining area. Still smiling, Lymrei turned to face the hallway and headed off to the basement level. _"Such a sweet child, Damascus better treat him right,"_ she thought to herself along the way.

Once Harry arrived at the table, which really only took a couple seconds to do, he sat himself opposite of Damascus, so that he would be facing him the entire time, giving his guardian the majority of his attention. Now seated, Harry looked at his guardian expectantly, and was met with a small chuckle. "We've been over this, you don't have to wait for me to give you permission to eat," Damascus said, looking up from a rather large tome he had been reading.

Harry blushed slightly, and quickly turned his attention to his plate, which had been filled with sausages, eggs, an apple and had a glass of orange juice to the side. Hunger making itself known, Harry dug into his meal happily all the while making sure not to make a mess of himself and his surroundings. He could feel all the while his guardian's gaze on him, something which he had grown accustomed to all though didn't enjoy do the reminder it gave him of how the Dursleys always seemed to be sizing him up.

After finishing the delicious meal that Lymrei had no doubt prepared, Harry turned to meet Damascus' gaze, and waited for the news that his guardian wished to deliver onto him.

"I see your quite eager," Damascus commented offhandedly, which Harry simply nodded to.

Silence descended on the master and soon to be pupil, with the older studying the younger. Eventually though, and much to Harry's relief, Damascus decided to speak. "If you might recall, I had informed you after I had acquired you, my plans for your future," he began.

Harry was immediately all ears, focusing solely on Damascus as he spoke, listening to each and every word uttered. Nodding his head for his guardian to continue, Damascus decided to do so. "I had told you that I intended to make you my apprentice, and that is what I shall do, but first, I need your consent," he said, eyeing Harry with interest.

"What do you mean my…" Harry began, pausing as he tried to replicate the word he just heard. "- Consent," he finished after finding.

"I mean Harry, that I need you to agree to all of this," Damascus replied calmly though using a teacher's tone of voice.

"I agree," Harry immediately replied.

Damascus raised his hand, motioning for Harry to think it through. "Are you absolutely sure? What I will be teaching you cannot be simply taught, you have to make the effort to acquire it, which is something I cannot make you do. I'll warn you now that the process will be long and quite difficult," Damascus informed him.

Harry simply nodded.

Damascus paused, a thoughtful look filling his features. "I have an idea, I'll give you these two options, with both their pros and cons, and you can choose which you like better," Damascus said.

Once again, Harry nodded with his full attention on his guardian. Leaning closer to Damascus, Harry stared up into the man's glowing golden eyes, something that felt quite normal even though it wasn't something you would find in the world, either magical or mundane.

"And they are?" Harry asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

Damascus chuckled, happy of the eagerness Harry was displaying. "The options before you are firstly, be a normal ward, which would entail you remaining in my care, learning mundane and magical knowledge though it would only be limited to your world," Damascus began, though he noticed Harry's confused expression when he mentioned 'your world'. Knowing the oncoming question, Damascus decided that he would finish explaining the options, and then clarify what needed to be clarified.

"Or secondly, you get to become my apprentice, learning about all your worlds knowledge, as well as that of other worlds," Damascus finished.

Harry was still looking at him quizzically, "What do you mean by 'my world' and these 'other worlds'?" Harry asked, very much confused.

"What I meant by other worlds and your world, is that you'd get to visit different planes of existence or realms. Does that help?" Damascus supplied, keeping some information to test his new ward, seeing if he could figure it out and draw a conclusion based on what he had heard.

Harry thought it over for a moment, then his eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait, so if you're talking about other worlds, you mean like heaven, hell and planes with different people? And you must be a rare individual due to the goblins calling you 'Planeswalker' or something, meaning you can travel through dimensions?" Harry asked, feeling some what confident in his analysis. Internally, he thanked all the books and theory that Lymrei had offered him whenever he asked about Damascus.

Chuckling, Damascus smiled, "You've got it," he replied.

Harry's next question was something Damascus was pleased he asked. "What is a Planeswalker though? I didn't get any references to what they were in the books Lymrei gave me," Harry said. Looking at Damascus expectantly, he waited patiently for his guardian to give him an answer.

"A Planeswalker Harry, is essentially a Demi-God. They are being of immense strength, skill and knowledge that have lived usually lived rather long lives. Occasionally, a new person Ascends to this state of being, and joins the ranks of these powerful individuals," Damascus explained.

Harry's eyes were a little wide. The more he learned of his guardian and new life, the more he thanked whatever deity was in charge of the turn around. The excitement and freedom that he had been given was just amazing. Because of this excitement, Harry began asking rapid fire questions.

"What Powers do you have? What abilities do you have? Can you teach me? Can we visit other worlds? Can I become a Planeswalker?" and etc.

Damascus raised a hand to calm him. "To answer your questions in order; Many, a lot, Yes, Yes, and it's a possibility," he answered.

Harry then pointed out something Damascus had skipped. "You mentioned the cons of each?"

"I did. For the first, I wouldn't push you as hard, and you would miss out on many wonderful places that I could take you, both in your own world and in others, that and you wouldn't get to learn as much from me," he began. Seeing that he had his young charge's interest, he continued. "For the latter, you becoming my apprentice that is, you would be pushed extremely hard. There will be a very strict regime that you must follow in order to properly prepare your body, mind and soul for the contents of knowledge that I would teach you, no exceptions. So, what is your decision?" Damascus concluded.

Harry thought about it for a moment, and, looking at his life over the years, he always had it hard, so this would be just the same only with benefits he thought. "I choose to become your apprentice," Harry said confidently, although, he soon faltered and added, "If you're positive it's alright,"

Damascus nodded at this, seemingly pleased. "Marvelous, now then, we will begin at eight o'clock sharp," he stated.

Harry was confused, "Um… what will we begin in at eight?" he asked.

"Do you want a schedule?" Damascus replied, rather than answering.

Harry nodded his head in confirmation. Damascus took a second to concentrate and then waved his hand to create a sheet of paper out of thin air. "Here you are then, you can hand this on your wall as it will be your schedule for the following year,"

Harry smiled his thanks, and took the sheet from his guardian. Looking it over, his eyes widened at all the things he was going to do.

 **Schedule for year 1986-88**

 **Wake up: 6:45**

 **Breakfast: 7:00**

 **Exercise: 8:00**

 **Writing and Reading: 10:00**

 **Lunch: 12:00**

 **Languages; Latin, French, Japanese, Spanish, German, Chinese, Swedish 13:00**

 **Free time: 16:00**

 **Supper: 18:00**

 **Creature study: 19:00**

 **Magickal theory: 20:00**

 **Curfew: 21:00**

Harry looked up at Damascus, and was both excited and wondering just how much work this would amount to.

"That schedule will change and update itself over time as to give you an accurate idea of when you have learned one particular subject enough to begin another," Damascus informed him.

Harry smiled. Damascus then checked his watch, and saw that it was almost eight. Looking at Harry, he said, "Go outside, we'll begin your exercises there,"

Harry did so, and once Damascus joined him, the training began.

 **-]l[-**

 _The following two years_

Harry was quite surprised to find that his initial reaction to becoming an apprentice being only slightly harder than what he had lived with many benefits, to be oh so wrong.

Damascus was insane with the amount of training he put him through. Harry's workout in the morning, which lasted for an hour, was the most torturous thing in the world. He had to do three laps around the house, 75 jumping jacks, 50 sit-ups, and 60 push-ups at the end for the first few weeks of his training. Even if he heard a cracking sound or tearing sound within his body, he was to keep going, only stopping while Damascus quickly fixed the either cracked bone or torn muscle.

Damascus Harry realized, was a slave driver, a term he had picked up from a comment Lymrei had made about Harry's training. He was always thankful when the hour of hell ended, and welcomed the time he spent learning to write and read in English and all the languages that Damascus had assigned to him. The motivation he had came from the ability to finally be at his best and to make Damascus proud, as well as from all the compliments that were offered to him on his work ethic and quick learning. Of course, he still had a long ways to go, but Damascus informed him that he was confident that by his next birthday, Harry would be at the next stage.

Next in his day, after lunch, was learning to speak the languages that he was reading and writing. Damascus picked one day of each week to teach him a particular language. This was one of the difficult things as Harry had to study in his free time if he wished to keep up with it all.

Then came his two favorite subjects, creature study and magickal theory. Creature study was fun, as it involved going into the rather large forest that surrounded the small house. There, Harry got to meet and learn about the fae, shape-shifters such as were-wolves, Lycans, Selkies, Vampires(They could turn into bats and hellish wolves as well as mist and the like) as well as a changeling. There were mentions of others, although Harry had yet to meet them. The other creatures he got to meet and learn about, were the elemental spirits that lived in the forest. There was undines and golems and sylphs, though Harry didn't get to meet the salamanders as they lived in hotter climate conditions.

The lessons were very interactive, with Harry having to remain polite and by Damascus' side at all times due to danger that the creatures posed. Harry was happy to know that there was a possibility once he was older to get to see the more dangerous creatures, but until then he'd have to study the ones that he was currently learning about.

Magickal theory was the class that followed, and by far the most interesting in terms of the possibilities it offered him. Harry remembered the first lesson he had with Damascus on the subject.

Walking up to his guardian, and now master, he had asked, "Damascus... what is magick exactly?"

Damascus merely smiled back, seemingly expecting the answer based on his response. "Magick, is first and foremost, a tool. It is accessible to all sentient beings, though certain branches are off limits to others. It is a tool, that connects you to nature and the universe or in my case the multiverse. It is an energy that is everywhere, no matter what other's tell you otherwise. It is the essence of creation as it allows you to create and destroy. That, is what magick is,"

Harry smiled, though he had to respond with, "I get some of it, but not all,"

Damascus had put his hand on Harry's head, and stroked it affectionately. "That is perfectly fine, you will someday," he replied.

Harry had only nodded to that, as he didn't know what else to do. The lesson had then covered the branches of magic, Alchemy, sigils, rituals, witchcraft, prayers, miracles, spell-craft as well as many other things such as the types of magic users.

It was there that Harry had learned that he was a wizard by birth, and the difference between wizards and witches compared to sorcerers, alchemists, elementalists, magicians, mages and warlocks. In lessons that followed, he got a more in depth view of the different users and their abilities.

Alchemists were more scientifically based and created machines and tools that did what most scientist couldn't figure out. They also used the world's natural laws to their needs, and could either speed natural processes up or slow them down, change the entire make up of things into something else, and lived by the rules of equivalent exchange.

Magicians were humans who reworked the magic of either the angels, devils and demons as well as the fallen angels to their on purposes. They often were in the company of demons, angels, devils or fallen angels.

Mages were magic users whom used spirits and the fae to help power their spells. They often had a familiar spirit with them and could use either a wand or a staff for their magick. They could often perform miracles as well and were proficient with natural spells.

Elementalists were magic users that had the natural gift for one magickal element. These varied, and could encompass water, fire, earth, air, lightning, light, shadow, and a few others.

Sorcerers, were magickal beings who had strong mind magics, and had a natural proficiency for bending the world to their will. They could learn any magic they so wished, and at often times were more than just sorcerers. Sorcerers generally are the most powerful due to their thirst for knowledge and self improvement. They can use wands or staffs/staves though these require a specially made one that is fitted to the sorcerer, as they cannot used already made staffs/staves. They also only can be born from witches and wizards, and are quite rare.

Warlocks, are regular mortals who use sigils, words of power and rituals in their daily lives. They are by far one of the more common mundane choice of magicals.

Later, Harry got to study more and more in depth magical theory, eventually getting basic spells for light and spells to make plants grow faster and the like.

 **-]l[-**

 _Conversations over the two years._

1986, two months into apprentice ship.

"Damascus," Harry asked curiously, knocking on the door to the elder being's study.

"Yes?" was the curt reply.

Harry walked in. "I have a question," he began.

"Then ask it," Damascus replied.

"Will you be there for me?" Harry inquired nervously.

"Meaning?" Damascus responded.

"I mean, will you not abandon me," Harry clarified.

"Of course I won't, what gave you... oh. Yes I see," Damascus began and then stopped. Looking at his young apprentice, he offered a gentle smile. "No, I will never abandon you. If it helps, I promise to even be there should you find yourself in any form of danger, is that enough to alleviate your fears?"

Harry nodded. Damascus pulled the boy into a comforting embrace, and noticed how his body stiffened. "Relax, I will only hurt you if it benefits, like your training for example," he pointed. "Hugs are not meant to hurt,"

Harry merely nodded, and then let the pent up emotions of the day out and fell asleep in his Master's arms. Damascus patted him on the head, and then carried the small boy off to his room.

 _1987, Harry's seventh birthday._

 **"Make a wish,"** Lymrei said through telepathy as she placed a small cake in front of the boy.

Harry did, and then blew out the candles on the cake. Damascus put a hand on his apprentice's head, and smiled at him. "What did you wish for?" he asked curiously.

Harry immediately blushed and shied away. "Will it still come true if I tell you?" he asked softly.

"If it is within my power, then I'm sure it will," he responded.

Harry's eyes didn't meet either Lymrei or Damascus' eyes and chose instead to look at the cake. "IwishicouldcallyouandLymreimomanddad," he said very hurriedly.

 **"Speak clearly child,"** Lymrei told him.

Harry took in a deep breath as both the people he had come to view as parents stared at him. "I wish that I could call Lymrei and you Mom and Dad," Harry said embarrassed.

The statement however, surprised both of the older people within the house. **"I find myself liking the idea,"** Lymrei said to Damascus. He merely nodded in response. Lymrei decided to take over. **"We are both fine with that hatching, you may call us by those names should you wish,"** Lymrei said with a smile.

Harry beamed, and then decided to dig into the cake. "Thanks Mom and Dad!" he said happily.

"Your welcome... Son," Damascus said, though Harry felt certain there was something hidden within that phrase, especially the way he said son. But, to happy that he now had parents, he decided to let it slip by.

 **-]l[-**

 _December 21st, winter solstice 1988_

Over the course of the past two years and a half, Harry's body as well as mind were becoming more and more fit. He found that what most eight year olds looked like was nothing similar to him, as he already had abs starting to show and a lot of upper body strength.

Now though, with the winter solstice being on them, Damascus had decided to spring a little surprise on Harry. This was noticed by Harry when he looked at his schedule for the day, looking for any possible changes. And to his surprise, there was some. Where once stood creature study, he found it replaced instead by **Meeting Familiar.** Harry was confused, and on his way to breakfast that morning, made mention of it to Damascus as they ate a nice meal English muffins, topics, tea and some fruits.

"Why has creature study been replaced by Familiar meeting?" Harry inquired after finishing a mouthful of food.

"Because today, we will be getting you a familiar," Damascus replied, sounding as if the answer was obvious.

"But we haven't really covered familiar's," Harry pointed out.

"Then that shall replace your language lesson for the day," Damascus replied.

And with that said, the two finished their meals in silence. The morning exercises or morning torture, as they only increased in difficulty as Harry's body grew used to the challenges presented. That, and they never remained the same for long. In the beginning it was simple laps around the house, now he had to run an obstacle course every day. That, and stretches got added, to make sure that he didn't loose his flexibility with his growing strength and muscles. Needless to say, his body always felt as if it had gone through hell and back every morning no matter how much he adjusted to it.

After that, he continued with his reading and writing, taking a nice little tea that Lymrei had brewed for him to remove the pain and Damascus' spells to heal the damaged muscles, joints and bones. With the morning gone in a flash, Harry quickly ate lunch, and went off to his room to read for the reminder of time he had left until his next lesson plan. When 13:00 came, Harry was waiting in the house library patiently for his lesson on familiars.

Damascus walked in exactly on time, and spotting Harry, made his way over to him. "Always so eager," he commented casually to his young apprentice.

Harry smiled, though said nothing in return, keeping his attention on his guardian/master.

"Right, seeing as you're going to remain silent, I guess we can get started," Damascus said with a grin, seeing Harry blush slightly at the comment. Taking a nice pause, he then began the lesson. "Familiars, Harry, are beings that bond to magickals, particularly wizards, witches, Sorcerers and Mages. Alchemists will never been seen with one unless they were one of the former magicals to begin with. Warlocks, have been known to rarely gain the pleasant gift of having a familiar, though the chance is almost as high as the possibility of becoming a Planeswalker," Damascus informed him.

Harry decided to get right to the point. "But what are they at their core?"

"Familiars, are beings or creatures that bond with magicals. At their core, they are kindred spirits that wish to share experiences with a bonded, and the range of what creatures can be a familiar is almost as large as the amount of creatures that exist," Damascus answered.

"Okay, and how does one acquire a familiar?" Harry asked.

"Now your asking the right questions. Magickals acquire familiars, by making pacts with the creatures they wish to have as a familiar. The only way you know if you are compatible with a creature for the familiar pact or bond, is by feeling something similar to a tug on your magic. You'll know the feeling should it arise. At other times, the creature or being will not do this, and only through an action on your part will they offer the possibility of a familiar bond or pact," Damascus said. "Got all that?"

Harry nodded, though he seemed somewhat unsure, "I think so," he replied.

"It's fine, I'll be there with you, so you'll be perfectly okay in your search," Damascus stated calmly.

"Why am I getting a familiar?" Harry inquired.

"Because, I believe that it is in your best interests to have one. They are dead useful, and are able to come to your aid at any time no matter the destination. They also understand you perfectly, and so are the perfect companions. That, and they live as long as you do, even if their normal lifespan wouldn't allow it or if it overlaps yours," Damascus answered.

Harry nodded his understanding. After that, with no further comments, Damascus spent the rest of the lesson teaching Harry how to form a familiar bond as well as how one would go about earning a creatures trust so that they may attempt the familiar bond.

Once this finished, Harry got to have his free time. He spent it reading over the few books that littered his room, so of which were tomes, and another a book that he had begun to write which cataloged all the magical creatures he had observed and encountered to date. He had made sections for them, detailing the creature or beings abilities, life, and culture as well as preferred habitats. He had currently listed all the creatures that Damascus had allowed him to interact with. Looking through the list, he found that none of them particularly struck him as a potential bonded, which annoyed him a little as he had no idea what to expect. Sighing, he knew that he would just have to wait for the time he got to have a familiar.

Supper came by surprisingly fast, made by Lymrei of course, and ended just as quickly. Harry soon found himself outside of the house, standing next to Damascus as they prepared to embark on their outing. Snow was all around them, and the air was rather cold. "I'll need your hand Harry," Damascus said, surprising Harry by the sudden shattered silence.

"Hmm?" he replied with, looking up at his guardian.

"Your hand, I need it if you wish to proceed any further," he explained.

Harry offered up his hand, and felt a sudden sharp pain in the center of his palm. "Aah! What was that!?" he demanded, quickly pulling back his hand.

"An insurance policy, now come on, it's time to go," Damascus stated.

Harry had not even a chance to say anything else before the nice house he called home vanished from view, and was replaced with a dark warm forest. Looking around, Harry found that this place was completely unfamiliar to him. It was not a place within the forest that surrounded his home he was sure, as firstly, there was no snow, secondly it was rather warm instead of what should be cold air. "Where am I?" he asked aloud. When no answer came, he turned to look for Damascus, only to find that he wasn't with him.

Fear immediately filled his being as he began to worry about what this could possibly mean. Illogical thoughts began to fill his mind. Things such as if he had been abandoned by his guardian, left to die like the freak his relatives had led him to believe he was. Thankfully, his fears were quickly put to rest, as a letter appeared before him. Harry snatched it out of the air, and found to his relief, that the message it contained was not a dismissal from his guardian. All it was was a letter to inform him that his guardian was watching, but leaving him to explore as the task of bonding with a familiar was his alone to deal with.

So, with worries put to rest, Harry quickly looked around himself once more, and began his journey by following the path that he noticed he had been dropped off on. Walking through the night, he had little to nothing to light his way other than the light of the moon, which seemed rather bright on this night of the year. Maybe it had something to do with the date that Damascus had chosen for him to be on. It wasn't long before he caught sight of something, although it was not something he would have expected to find.

Further off in the distance of the forest, he saw a small rectangular glowing light, and what looked to be the outlines of a lantern. Harry was immediately struck with the thought that this light, could be a will'0'the wisp, a magickal phenomenon that happened in dark forests or swamps. Believing it to be a guide that would help him, he followed it as it began getting further away from him.

He noticed though, that it moved much more strangely than one would think, as it seemed to rise slightly, and then fall to the ground, and acted as if it were being dragged. Curious, Harry moved a little faster, and soon enough caught up with the lantern like light.

To his surprise, he found a long, furry black tail attached to the lantern, and let his eyes follow the tail to it's end. It connected to a much larger furry body, that Harry found out was a type of dog. From the way it was lying down, he had no idea if it was just simply resting or if it was injured, as either could be possible. His unasked question was answered in his mind's eye though, when he heard what sounded like a whimper.

Looking at the Lantern Dog, he asked, "Are you hurt?" much like an innocent eight year old would should they be faced with a similar situation. The dog seemed to be sizing him up, however soon nodded. "Can I help?" Harry asked next, strongly hopping that it was a possibility for he disliked seeing creatures and other beings in pain, as it reminded him of some rather unpleasant memories.

The Lantern Dog once again nodded, though it's expression became much more guarded. Harry bent down, and was about to try his best to help, when suddenly, a large flash of light and a magick circle momentarily blinded him.

"Aah!" he shouted out in surprise, and once he could see again, blinked as he stared into the amber eyes of a cat woman hybrid. He noticed her glare, and was about to speak when she quickly ran off into the night. Not a moment later, three magick circles appeared, and three human like beings with bat wings, wearing a strange form of armor appeared, each holding a lance type weapon. "Where did she get to now!" The middle being demanded aloud, most likely to his companions.

"No idea boss, the trail stops here," the one to Harry's left commented.

"Forget the stray, look at what we found here," the one to Harry's right said, pointing towards the Lantern Dog. Harry noticed this, and immediately got up in front of it, outstretching his arms as if to create a barrier between the dog and the odd beings. This also caught the attention of the three beings in the process, something that Harry would soon regret.

"What's this? A magickal?" the middle being asked, sounding far to creepy for Harry's liking.

"And a strong one at that, look at the kid's magical energy," the left one said, a nasty grin on his features.

"I think we've found ourselves a nice consolation prize boys," the right one added with a feral smirk.

It was then that Damascus made his presence known. "Stand away from by apprentice devil filth," he said rather darkly, clearly not impressed by the actions of the devils.

"Are you his master? Sorry to say sir that you'll have to find yourself a new apprentice," The middle devil said with a cocky air. "Yeah, there's no stopping us," the left devil stated. However, before the third could add his own to cents, Damascus changed, as in literally lost his nice warm male persona, and replaced it with a sadistic woman's appearance, one with long ice blue hair, matching icey blue eyes, wearing a white captains hat and a white military uniform. (Think of Esdeath in Akame ga kill)

In the blink of an eye, he or now she, was upon the devils, quickly using a very sharp katana like sword to cut through the right devil. He immediately coughed up blood as the sword impaled him, making in comprehensible sounds of pain as Damascus twisted the blade in him.

Noticing their opening, the two devils each gave themselves a separate task. The middle one quickly jumped away, while the left one struck at Damascus. His intended blow never struck, as Damascus raised her left hand and threw lightning at the devil. Unable to defend from the power, the devil quickly succumbed to the powerful light magic.

Though what she now realized, was that the middle devil was escaping with Harry. This made clear by Harry's plea for help. Quickly turning around, she had moments to watch as Harry vanished in a red circle of light. Damascus' eyes narrowed, and she quickly planned to retrieve her apprentice, no matter the cause it may have on the health of the kidnappers.

 **-]l[-**

 _Underworld, a cell located somewhere_

Sitting alone in a cell, was a young white haired Nekomata who went by the name of Shirone. Currently, the young cat girl was feeling very scared and fearful, as she was all alone and without her sister who had promised that she'd always be there for her! Now, stuck alone, all she could do was remain still, silent tears running down her eyes. The young six year old cat girl looked up when the door to her cell opened, and watched now somewhat curious as a young boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes was thrown in.

"Oof," was the sound he made as he landed upon the hard floor.

Rising up rather quickly the boy quickly turned towards the door that had been closed behind him, and began banging on it furiously. He was shouting incomprehensibly, and eventully stopped when she muttered crestfallen, "It's no use,"

Turning to face her, the messy haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Did you say something?" he inquired.

"It's no use," Shirone repeated.

The boy responded by simply staring at her, as if studying her, searching for any signs of falsehood within her short blunt statement. His emerald eyes found none, and so he sighed, seemingly defeated as he sat himself down.

Not a moment later, a devil warden appeared and looked at Shirone with dismissive eyes. However, noticing Harry's form, his eyes immediately widened. "Who are you?" he inquired, pointing to the black haired boy. Harry looked up, before replying with a soft voice. "Harry Potter,"

The guard eyes narrowed, and then called out a name that both Shirone and Harry didn't recognize. When the devil whose name had been called arrived, he politely bowed to the warden. "Yes Warden?" the devil guard asked.

"What is this _human_ doing in my prison?" he inquired, spitting out the human part with distaste.

The devil saw the trouble he was going to be in, and so decided to make up a lie. "He assisted the Nekomata Kuroka in escaping us Warden, so I brought him here," The devil explained.

The warden was not impressed. "You mean to tell me, that this mere child delayed you from your goal?" He inquired with a venomous undertone.

"His master was with him," The devil corrected, "We took him as we tried to escape the powerful magicians ire,"

Now, the warden found the story a little more believable. "Fine, then I can sentence the both of them," he stated. Dismissing the devil guard, he then walked into the cell. "Shirone the Nekomata and Harry Potter the human, you have both been sentenced to death for the crime of helping the SS-Class stray devil Kuroka, your execution will take place momentarily,"

Shirone and Harry's minds both panicked. "Execution!?" the both thought. That couldn't be possible, something must have been wrong, but no, the warden was no leading them down the prison hallways towards the place of their execution. Shirone was inwardly crying and cursing while Harry was praying that Damascus would come and save him. His Dad had promised him that he be there to protect him from danger after all.

When the two child prisoners arrived at the exit of the prison, they found themselves in a large circular room. They were brought to it's center where they were told to stand and await there death. Shirone closed her eyes, waiting for her sad end to come, while Harry merely kept searching the room for signs of his father/guardian/master.

"Any words?" the warden asked as he prepared a spell to end them.

"I have some," a foreign voice said, one that both Shirone and Harry didn't recognize. The warden however, seemed to know it quite well based on the look on his face. Turning to face the man, he immediately bowed. "My lord Lucifer, what brings you here this evening?" he asked.

"The rumor that you were about to execute two children," the devil Lucifer replied. Giving the warden a look, he then turned to face the two children.

"Well yes my lord Lucifer, they are related two the SS-Class stray devil Kuroka," The warden pointed out.

"And yet they are children. I find myself displeased by your actions Warden," the devil Lucifer stated.

The warden gulped, and chose to say nothing. "I have a proposal. Wipe both their names off the charts, and leave them to me, that way, they will have technically died, and yet still get to live, how's that?" Lucifer said, though it was clear that there would be no arguing with him.

"That sounds fine my lord," the warden said readily. He immediately removed any bindings on the two children, and handed them over to Lucifer. The devil lord offered a kind smile. "Come with me children," he said rather warmly for someone of such reputation. Before Harry could protest, the three of them vanished in another magical circle, completely missing the arrival of Damascus. The Warden didn't even have a word to say before he was easily slain by the blade wielded by Damascus.

"Where did they go?" Damascus in his female form asked the Lantern dog beside him.

receiving merely a bark in response, Damascus sighed. "Oh well, this was why I placed a sygil on him,"

 _Gremory home..._

Harry and Shirone appeared inside of a nice big mansion, and found themselves in the presence of not only the Lucifer as they so far believed, but also a young red headed girl who shared the same hair color as the devil Lord Lucifer.

"Onii-sama," the girl said with a smile, she then noticed the two people with him, and asked the obvious. "Who are they?"

"These two Ria-tan, are people that I wish to induct into your service," Lucifer responded. However, any further procedures were interrupted by the arrival of Damascus and the Lantern dog. "Not so fast devil," Damascus said in a cold tone of voice, pointing her sword at the devil lord, her anger clearly evident.

"Please, there is no need for violence," Lucifer said with his hands raised, although he adopted a battle stance anyway.

"I'll be the judge of that. Just keep your hands off my apprentice and son," Damascus hissed.

"You can't talk to Onii-sama like that, he's the devil king!" the young red-head interrupted the conversation. "Who are you to take that tone?"

Harry's heart warmed at the way Damascus was talking about him, and happily hugged his father/master/guardian, though he did notice that his father who was a woman, was now smirking.

"Rias!" Lucifer said disapprovingly. The girl immediately pipped down. "How about we take this slowly hmm? I'll introduce myself, and then you and we can proceed from there," Lucifer said calmly.

Damascus responded by staring, and relaxing, if only slightly. "There we go. My name miss, is Sirzechs Lucifer, the current Lucifer of the underworld," Sirzechs said introducing himself.

"You can tell me what it is you want, and then I shall see if your are deserving in knowing my name," Damascus responded.

"I see," Sirzechs said, though he was clearly not amused.

"What do you want devil? Get to the point," Damascus asked, though her tone had clearly lessened as she watched the devil king.

"I wished to give this young Nekomata here a new home," he began, only interrupted by the snort on Damascus' part, "And have your apprentice made a part of my sisters peerage. Now though, I think we could make a deal," the devil kind replied.

"And that is?" Damascus asked, though she was sounding less and less angry and more intrigued by the minute.

"Your son and apprentice can become a contracted magician to my sister," Sirzechs said.

"What would this deal entail?"

"Your son would act as an aide to my sister as well as giving her added safety, and in return, he would be offered the devil knowledge of magick," Sirzechs stated.

"Tempting offer, though I think I will think it over first. I'll take my leave now, though feel free to use this to contact me," Damascus replied. Handing over a piece of paper, she then looked at Sirzechs a final time. "We'll keep in touch,"

Before they left however, Damascus flared some of her magickal aura, and said, "And so that you know who it is you are bargaining with, I am Damascus Abysswalker, Planeswalker of equal power to Ophis and Great Red," and with that said, both Damascus and Harry vanished, accompanied by the Lantern Dog leaving the shocked devil king and his confused sister as well as the white haired nekomata behind.

 **-]l[-**

 _Damascus' home._

When both Harry and Damascus reappeared in front of the house, Harry turned and hugged his father. Damascus responded by turning back into his usual form, and patted Harry on the head. "Dad, why were you a girl?" Harry asked now that they were all safe.

Damascus chuckled. "Because I felt like it," he replied.

Harry frowned, "Give me a real answer,"

"I'll tell you another day, right now though, I think that this Lantern Dog wants something from you," Damascus pointed out.

Harry seemed to just realize that the dog was still with them, and then turned to face it. Being the smart boy he was, he looked at the large dog that was roughly his height, and asked, "Would you like to be my familiar?"

His response was a tugging feeling on his magick aura. Harry smiled, and then began the necessary phrase to form the pack. "I, Harry James Potter, due accept the willing Lantern Dog as my Familiar. So I say it so mote it be!"

A nice little orange flash surrounded the two, and then it faded, leaving Harry with a feeling as if he now had more than just himself.

* * *

 **And done! The following chapter will hold the naming of Harry's familiar as well as the reaction to Damascus' statement. Hope you all enjoyed, and please note that this is the unbeta'd version of my story so mistakes are bound to happen.**

 **Now for the notes.**

 **Magickal users.(Repeat of what is mentioned above) 1**

 **Alchemists were more scientifically based and created machines and tools that did what most scientist couldn't figure out. They also used the world's natural laws to their needs, and could either speed natural processes up or slow them down, change the entire make up of things into something else, and lived by the rules of equivalent exchange.**

 **Magicians were humans who reworked the magic of either the angels, devils and demons as well as the fallen angels to their on purposes. They often were in the company of demons, angels, devils or fallen angels.**

 **Mages were magic users whom used spirits and the fae to help power their spells. They often had a familiar spirit with them and could use either a wand or a staff for their magick. They could often perform miracles as well and were proficient with natural spells.**

 **Elementalists were magic users that had the natural gift for one magickal element. These varied, and could encompass water, fire, earth, air, lightning, light, shadow, and a few others.**

 **Sorcerers, were magickal beings who had strong mind magics, and had a natural proficiency for bending the world to their will. They could learn any magic they so wished, and at often times were more than just sorcerers. Sorcerers generally are the most powerful due to their thirst for knowledge and self improvement. They can use wands or staffs/staves though these require a specially made one that is fitted to the sorcerer, as they cannot used already made staffs/staves. They also only can be born from witches and wizards, and are quite rare.**

 **Warlocks, are regular mortals who use sigils, words of power and rituals in their daily lives. They are by far one of the more common mundane choice of magicals.**

 **Witches and Wizards are magickals born with a magick core that use wands as a medium to channel their magick and are the most organized out of all the magickal users.**

 **2) Ophis is the infinite Dragon God who lives in the dimensional gap or blind eternities. She is also a Planeswalker who has taken a particular interest within earth's realm.**

 **3) Great Red, another Dragon God is also a Planeswalker. He has powers that can rip apart whole worlds and travels around aimlessly through the blind eternities or dimensional gap. He and Ophis are often rivals that have repeated fights of dominance for their own space within the gap.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, please read and review!**


	4. Apprentice to the ascended C4

**AN: First of all... I'M ALIVE! This story is not going to be abandonned any time soon, it just may take time for me to update as I have other responsibilities.**

 **Welcome to the last chapter of the childhood arc. Please feel free to post your thoughts. My only request, is that should any negative thoughts be constructive criticism as to why my story could be off for any reason. Also, I hope you liked the Lantern Dog. I assume that it may be a DnD monster, but have not really checked as I simply saw it on google images when looking for hell-hounds and it just struck me as something interesting. Don't know if I've mentioned this at all, but Rias and Harry are the same age, though**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs, as well as all the views. I am super grateful and will continue to hopefully keep it up.**

 **Also, starting in this chapter is a poll that I propose to you all. Answer by PMing me or through reviews. This is to Decide Harry's romantic partner for the future chapters.**

 **Options**

 **Rias: 0**

 **Akeno: 0**

 **Koneko: 0**

 **Hermione: 0**

 **Luna: 0**

 **Daphne Greengrass: 0**

 **Ravel: 0**

 **And that's all, please feel free to let me know your thoughts. The poll will be open till I reach Harry's third or fourth year, so you have plenty of time.**

 **Now, on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If it isn't apparant, anything recognized by you, is not owned by me. I am simply putting all these different things together in the hopes of satisfying my creative streak and sharing something that is hopefully interesting. I own nothing related to Harry Potter, Highschool DxD or any other mentioned item.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: Making Friends in Low Places - Part IV of Childhood arc**

* * *

 _December 22nd 1988._

Harry Potter woke up this fine cool morning not to his alarm, but to his new familiar licking his face. "Gah! Stop that!" Harry said, vainly attempting to persuade his familiar to stop his assault. Thankfully, this lasted only a few minutes, and Harry soon only had to deal with the Lantern Dog's hot breath rather than its super-heated moist tongue.

Getting up, he quickly turned to face the spot where his alarm would appear, and watched as it did. The moment it came into existence, Harry slapped the blasted thing so that it wouldn't go off. Waiting to make sure it didn't, Harry got out of bed, and got dressed, satisfied that he had finally outmaneuvered the blasted alarm clock.

Then, the previous night came back to him, and he realized as he placed a normal emerald t-shirt on that he had forgotten to name his familiar. Turning around, he saw the Lantern Dog sat comfortably on his bed, watching him. "What are you waiting for?" Harry asked.

 _"I thought it would be obvious,"_ Was his familiar's reply.

Harry jumped back in surprise, not used to having anyone other than Lymrei talk to him in that fashion. "You can talk?" Harry questioned.

 _"Nope, all your hearing are my thoughts translated through the use of the bond,"_ The Lantern Dog replied.

"Can I do it too?" Harry asked.

The Lantern Dog nodded. Harry decided to go inward, and began trying to communicate with his familiar. He tried his best, but he had no idea how to directly form the connection that was required. _"The connection is there master, you simply have to think and I'll hear you. Imagine talking in your head,"_

Harry blinked, and nodded. _"Like this?"_ he asked mentally.

 _"Like that,"_ The lantern dog replied.

 _"Hmm, well now that we've established that, I guess we can pick your name,"_ Harry stated.

 _"I'd like that,"_

Reaching out with his left arm, Harry picked up a book that lay on his bedside table. It was a book on spirits and held a list of names of those that had come down to this plane to be amongst the living.

Harry quickly opened the book and then began looking over the list of names. Finding a few he liked, he began proposing them to his familiar. _"How about Rayth?"_

 _"No,"_ was the reply he received.

 _"Vitali?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Harro?"_

 _"No"_

And so the list of names went on and on until Harry proposed one that he felt he rather liked. _"Malone?"_ he proposed finally.

 _"Malone..."_ The Lantern dog thought though it sounded like speaking. Seemingly tasting the word in his mouth, the Lantern Dog finally nodded his head. _"Malone,"_ he agreed.

Harry smiled. Placing his hand atop Malone's head, Harry began petting him. They stayed there for a while, until Harry heard a knocking on the door. Looking towards the entrance to his room, Harry saw Lymrei standing there, her amber eyes studying him closely.

 _ **"Your Father is waiting at the table for you,"**_ she stated, pointing out Harry's unusual absence from his morning routine. Leaving moments after, she closed the door for Harry, leaving him with the privacy he liked.

Harry's eyes widened a little, and he quickly jumped out of bed, leaving Malone atop the bed as he hurriedly got dressed. Pulling on a pair of decent clothing that was by no means cheap, Harry barreled out of the room. Watching from behind, Malone laughed in a barking manor, than got off the bed and followed his new master out.

The two arrived at the table and found Damascus in his usual form, sitting peacefully with a book in hand. Harry couldn't see the title, but he assumed it was something related along magick or Engineering as Damascus seemed to love to read those kinds of books.

"Good morning" Damascus commented, not raising an eye from the book he was reading.

Harry sat down, and began to place food on his plate. "Morning Dad," Harry replied. Beginning to eat, Harry remembered about what had happened the day prior, how his dad had become a woman, how he apparently had talked to the Lucifer of the underworld, and how his father was considering his offer.

"Dad, are you going to accept that Devil's offer?"

Damascus finally raised his gaze from his book. "Why do you ask?" he replied curiously.

Harry turned his gaze to his food, "Well, I was curious," Harry muttered.

"I'll need a better answer than that,"

Harry looked up again, Unsure of exactly how to phrase his reasons for wishing to know. Damascus looked back at him, unblinking and slightly unnervingly. Deciding to go with the answer that came best to mind, Harry said, "I'd like to know, because the idea of serving another being leaves a sour taste in my mouth," Harry said, finding that he indeed, did not wish to carter to the whims of someone again after having lived that with the Dursleys.

"I see... I was leaning on accepting though," Damascus mused.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to face his father rather quickly. "What! Why?" he shot off rapidly.

Damascus seemed unfazed though, and merely smiled. "Because you could benefit greatly from learning more types of magick,"

Harry didn't seem so convinced, "But I'd have to serve another," he pointed out.

Damascus merely shook his head, "Son, did you hear what I told the current Lucifer before we came home?" Damascus asked. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes, you said that you were a Planeswalker equal to Ophis and Great Red," Harry replied. "Who are they by the way?"

Laughing lightly, Damascus then began explaining, "Ophis and Great Red are both Planeswalkers like myself, and are immensely powerful. I know I said I was equal to them, but that doesn't mean it would be an easy fight. In fact, I could very well die by Ophis or Great Red's hands,"

Harry looked surprise, "But you said you were nigh immortal, that nothing in this world could kill you,"

Damascus shook his head, "And I wasn't lying. Ophis and Great Red are Planeswalkers though, and so have the potential to kill me,"

Harry's gaze went to the floor. Damascus reached over with his hand and began to ruffle his already unkempt hair. "Alright, enough about me dying. Let's get back to this deal I wished to sign. To clairify, you wouldn't be serving the young devil per say, more like you would be working for each other. She would be your ticket to go around the underworld and learn more magick, and you would offer her your protection should any danger arise," Damascus explained.

"But why would she need protecting?" Harry asked.

"She's the sister to the current king, a powerful bargaining tool should she fall into the wrong hands. My guess is that she also plans to leave the underworld, and that would make her a prime target for any other faction wishing to hunt her," Damascus answered sagely.

Harry simply nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But does that mean you'll be leaving me alone?" Harry asked.

Damascus burst into laughter. Harry just stared at him oddly. Thankfully, he calmed down fast enough. "Hell no, I will not leave you in the underworld with devils as your guardians, and I don't care how different they are from the demons of hell, they still are devils," Damascus stated.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Dad,"

"No problem kid,"

Harry got up from the table and hugged his father, something which surprise both Damascus and himself.

"So when will you go make this deal?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, after breakfast if you don't mind. I really don't think this should wait," Damascus answered with a kind smile. "Besides, I think that with a familiar at your side, it's about time you started learning magick and how to use it,"

"YAY!" Harry shouted excitedly.

Finishing their meal in silence, Harry was soon enough by his father's side in his secluded study, a place which he had yet to truly see properly. It was rather dark, containing many tomes of varying sizes that Harry assumed held knowledge on many, many subjects. Harry was waiting for his father to finish gathering his supposed important items. Throwing a robe at Harry, which he caught, Damascus said, "Put that on, it will make you look more like a magician's apprentice,"

Harry simply did as told.

 **-]l[-**

 _Underworld_

Sirzechs Lucifer was currently seated at his office, pondering over the events of the previous day. While glad that he had managed to get the young nekomata into his sister's peerage, he found himself displeased for being unaware to the arrival of the being known as Damascus Abysswalker.

Planeswalkers had not been seen in millennia, and the only ones who were currently known were Ophis and Great Red. To hear that a third being of their power had emerged, it was just plain terrifying. These beings for one, had no personal connection to earth and so were very hard to manipulate.

Sirzechs leaned back into his chair. Thankfully, it seemed that this Planeswalker was tying himself down. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again?" Sirzechs mused.

What he didn't know was, his question was about to be answered.

A portal soon appeared in the center of his office, moments after he had finished his question, which caused him to look up in surprise. Stepping through the portal, was the young human child from the previous day, and a tall man with black hair, crimson red eyes with a mustache. Sirzechs new not to mistake this man for anyone other than the Planeswalker, as he held the same aura and power level that he had sensed previously.

"I believe greetings are in order," Sirzechs said with a smile, rising from his chair at a respectable rate.

"They are. How goes your day, Lucifer of the Underworld?" Damascus returned.

Sirzechs was making his way towards him when he sighed, "It's alright I suppose, paperwork's a bitch though," he commented.

Damascus chuckled, "I agree, it's my personal reason for not getting involved in these types of things," he added.

Sirzechs nodded, relaxing only so slightly. His instincts were screaming at him to either run or be extremely cautious around the man. "I take it you have agreed to my proposal?" He inquired curiously.

"I have agreed to the idea. I've come to make the deal with you now though, and I have conditions that I wish to impose," Damascus replied.

Sirzechs nodded, expecting nothing less from a being of such power and intellect. One would have to be extremely lucky to gain anything favorable in a deal with one. Hoping for the best, Sirzechs offered his guests a seat so they could discuss business.

Damascus did so, though he quickly made a check on the chairs, something which disappointed Sirzechs but he understood on some level. He would do the same and more for his sister should he be bargaining for something involving her in the presence of a being he didn't know with her present.

Now seated, the two adults began their negotiations.

Damascus said that he would agree to sign the contracted magician agreement only if his few requirements were met. Sliding a piece of paper to Sirzechs, he let the devil read it. First, Harry would gain full access to devil magick knowledge with the exception to the anything familial that was not for outsiders. Secondly, Harry would not be with Rias at all times. Lastly, Harry was not to be treated as a servant, but as a partner.

"What is the partnership clause for?" Sirzechs asked, pointing to the third clause in the document.

"My apprentice was treated as a slave during his early childhood. He does not wish to be treated as such again, so he is to be treated as a partner by your sister, or aid," Damascus explained, skipping many details about Harry's past while giving the important bits.

"I see. Well, that shouldn't be a problem. In fact, I believe that over time he'll become part of the family," Sirzechs responded kindly.

Damascus nodded. "That's fine. Now, is there anything you wish to add?"

Sirzechs nodded, "I understand that he can't be present full time, however I would like to have him available at all times to be called upon should it be needed,"

"That is fine. do note that I will be present as well, so your sister should be perfectly safe," Damascus pointed out.

This actually surprised Sirzechs, "You'll be there as protection also?" he asked, making sure he was hearing correctly.

"Yes. I need to make sure my Apprentice doesn't hurt himself to badly,"

Sirzechs found that he couldn't ask for more after that. "Well, that concludes our deal then, just sign hear," Sirzechs said, handing the contract over to Damascus. Damascus signed, and handed it back. "Remember Lucifer, These magically binding contracts don't affect me in any way,"

Sirzechs sighed. "I would assume so, and please, call me Sirzechs,"

Damascus nodded. "Alright then... Sirzechs,"

Offering what he hoped was a winning smile, Sirzechs then rose from his chair once more. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get your apprentice and my sister properly acquainted,"

"That would be lovely," Damascus replied, grinning.

Harry though, who had remained quiet during the entire meeting, perked up at the mention of meeting the one he'd be working with. "What's she like?" he asked the Maou curiously.

Sirzechs was caught off guard, but he quickly covered it up. "She's quite amusing. I believe that you'll find her fun to be around..." Sirzechs began, only pausing as he tried to find Harry's name. Thankfully, Harry caught on to what the devil king was alluding to. "My name's Harry Mr. Lucifer sir,"

"Right then Harry, she's a pleasant devil to be around, so you don't have to worry at all. Also, please call me Sirzechs,"

Harry nodded.

"Would you mind going ahead? I don't know the location of your home, and so cannot get there yet," Damascus replied.

"Of course," Sirzechs replied.

Vanishing in a bright magick circle, Sirzechs Lucifer was no more, and Damascus quickly took to his example, remembering to take Harry with him.

 **-]l[-**

 _Gremory Household._

Rias Gremory was currently with Akeno and trying to help her newest peerage member. The young Nekomata was in a depression that Rias was sure was not healthy, so she stayed by her side since the previous day. Lost in thought as to how she would get the young Nekomata to open up, she was brought out of her thoughts by Grayfia calling her.

"Rias-sama, Sirzechs wishes to see you," Grayfia stated.

Rias quickly nodded, and followed the head maid to their destination. Once they arrived, Rias immediately spotted the little boy from the previous day, as well as her brother and a curious looking man who seemed to radiate power.

"You called Nii-san?" Rias inquired.

"I did Ria-tan. Now, let me introduce you to Harry over here, he is to be your contracted magician," Sirzechs said, smiling all the while.

Rias though, began eyeing the young boy curiously. Coming closer to him, Harry found himself feeling nervous as Rias was inspecting him. Sirzechs found it prudent to inform her now about the contract's details. "Rias, you need to know though, that he will not always be present and is to be treated as a partner or friend, not as a servant,"

Rias looked up at her brother, surprised at this, though completely fine with it. She decided though, that she'd do the introductions, "Hello Harry-kun, I'm Rias Gremory, pleasure to meet you," she said with a kind smile.

Harry smiled cutely, "Nice to meet you too Rias," he replied politely.

Rias raised an eyebrow at his usage of her first name. Harry caught on, and worried a little. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, turning his gaze to his feet.

Damascus came to his rescue. "Not at all son, she is just surprised that you used her first name instead of her last as is common in Japanese traditions," Damascus explained.

Rias turned to face the man. "You know of Japan!?" she asked now excited.

Offering a kind smile, Damascus nodded, "I do, as well as it's culture, customs and popular locations,"

Rias sighed wistfully, "I wish I could go to Japan," she said.

Sirzechs intervened there, "I believe that can happen another time Rias,"

Damascus coughed into his hand. Sirzechs turned to face him. "I'll take my exit now, if you don't mind. Harry and I have much to do, so if it's all the same to you Sirzechs, I'll see you another time. Contact me through the paper I gave you," he said happily.

Creating another portal, Harry and Damascus soon vanished, leaving behind the Gremory devils.

* * *

 **Alright! Hope you enjoyed. This was the last childhood before Hogwarts arc.**

 **I only have one notice for now.**

 **1) Malone: Harry's Lantern dog familiar. (Image can be found in google images) It's abilities are to become entirely shadow, so none corporeal, and has a lava like core on the inside of it's body and mouth. Harry is immune to the Malone's bite and breath even if it can reach up to 100 degrees Celsius.**


End file.
